1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a retractable USB memory stick and more particularly, to such a side-push type retractable USB memory stick connectable to a computer for data access.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB memory stick is a mobile data storage device connectable to a computer for data access and convenient for carrying. Following fast development of technology, the storage capacity and application range of USB memory stick have been greatly improved.
Conventional USB memory sticks commonly uses a housing to house a PC board having a data storage function, and a USB interface circuit surrounded by a metal shield and extending out of the front open side of the housing for insertion into a USB slot of a computer.
As the metal shield protected USB interface circuit of a conventional USB memory stick protrudes over the front open side of the housing, it tends to be impacted accidentally. To eliminate this problem, retractable USB memory sticks are developed. Conventionally, a retractable USB memory stick uses an insulative PC board holder to hold a PC board having a USB interface circuit and a memory IC package, and a housing to accommodate the insulative PC board holder. The insulative PC board holder is operable to move the USB interface circuit in and out of the housing.
However, conventional retractable USB memory sticks are still not satisfactory in function. Due to structural design limitations, conventional retractable USB memory sticks have the drawbacks of poor closeness and operation inconvenience (such as rotary operation design), or complicated assembly process (such as push type design).